User talk:Webkinz112
Hi, welcome to Lego Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EmmaArd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:55, 29 May 2009 Pages for deletion Would you be able to look over Category:Candidates for deletion and maybe clean that up a bit? --JonTheMon 16:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Block needed Plz bring da powa of da banhammer. --JonTheMon 13:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Wii Ombouwen Vandal who's been going across multiple wiki's --JonTheMon 22:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Wikianswers Hey Webkinz112, the Wikianswers module now asks questions to LEGO Wikianswers. Could you please modify the following files to include: *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_admin_note to include only: Find questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_user_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_anon_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. Thanks for your cooperation, Ajraddatz Talk 23:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, we would love for this wiki to become involved in the project. If you agree with this, please see the main page and put this wiki on the list. Thanks again! Ajraddatz Talk 23:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, and I'd love to have the Mars Mission wiki on board :) Ajraddatz Talk 01:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Merge with Brickipedia? Hey Webkinz, would you consider merging the content of this wiki into Brickipedia? I think that it is better to have all LEGO content in one area, instead of how it is - spread out over about 10 wikis. Please consider it, at the least. Ajraddatz Talk 23:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Or, to make each game easier to browse, leave them on separate wikis and just feature each wiki on the relevant article. --JonTheMon 19:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Erm... why don't we just create a unified LEGO community, instead of spreading it over... 8 wikis? Ajraddatz Talk 01:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm just trying to think of how much effort it would be to separate out each physical brick character vs a video game character, or the same for vehicles, or organization and categorization, or whatever. It just seems that having some hard separation between the different topics would be more beneficial. --JonTheMon 04:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is all roughly the same topic, though. Also, the categorization, etc won't be a problem. We have two bots running on Brickipedia which can change all that stuff. Also, LEGO Batman won't just be forgotten, we rotate the feature article to a different theme each month, or at least try to. Point and case, if you merge with Brickipedia, both the batman stuff will get more edits, and Brickipedia will get more active users. Not a win-win? Also, we are currently looking into different skins for each theme... but no promises there ;). I know that this will mean giving up your adminship, but I can guarantee that you will at least retain rollbacker and patroller rights (see here). The aim of this isn't to suppress smaller wikis into one giant communist "thing", it is to organize all LEGO info into one specific place. If you are complaining that some of your policies are different than Brickipedia's, don't worry about that either. Our policies kinda stink, and if you merge we will have a community vote on policy changes. On that note, your vote will also count. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, we are fine with articles about minifigs that appear only in video games. We already have a few. Ajraddatz Talk 01:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not concerned about losing my adminship, nor am I worried about being sucked up by the big, bad wiki. My biggest concern is that the content of this wiki will get lost in a larger, similar wiki. Yes there will be more people to edit it, but, equally so, it will also be harder to find the information, especially since there are many, many overlaps on the LEGO world. --JonTheMon 14:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :You do have a good point. I will look into ways of fixing this problem. Also, while I am putting time into this, I am not obsessed with getting you guys to merge ;) Ajraddatz Talk 15:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw the forum over on brickipedia. Are we one of the better established LEGO wikis? --JonTheMon 16:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, by far yes. You are the... second most established, after LEGO Star Wars. I am more concerned about the smaller ones, like Altlantis and SPIII, but thought I may as well ask everyone. Oh, if it makes any difference, we do use different coloured templates for each theme :D. Ajraddatz Talk 00:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, there is a way to keep the Batman content from being pushed to the back row. Not only can you nominate a Batman article for the monthly improvement drive, but you can also use a Brickiproject (See w:c:lego:Project:Project_Batman). That will allow you to have your own home page, article MoS, templates and even a social structure if you really wanted it (I just went around and removed social structures from other projects). Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 17:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Anyway, I have lost a bit of my drive to get all of the wikis merged, so I will leave this. The door is, of course, always open if you wanted to look into this again in the future. Thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 18:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC)